


Dance with me

by Antisocial_Egg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is there if you squint, Crushes, M/M, School Dance, daichi is smoothe honestly, daisuga - Freeform, duh - Freeform, how do people tag fanfics??, kiss, suga being a love struck dork, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_Egg/pseuds/Antisocial_Egg
Summary: So basically there’s a school dance and Suga and Daichi go and uh they vibe and uh kiss ig.This is my first fanfic and it’s really short so uh don’t be mean please- I know it’s not very good but hey ho I had fun :)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Dance with me

To say that the school dance was going well so far was an understatement. Daichi and Suga had spent pretty much the entire night laughing and daring each other to try weird food combinations at the snack bar. It was like the old times when they didn’t have to worry about practise or exams and suga loved it. Emphasis on LOVED it. Past tense.

The pair had been laughing at asahi trying to make an effort to dance (and failing) until the music changed to a song they both loved. They shared a glance before smiling and going to the main dance floor area. If the goofy dance moves weren’t enough, them screaming the song was definitely a sight to see but they were having so much fun that they didn’t care what those around them thought. That was until song changed. The lighting dimmed and the music became slow and romantic. _Shit._

The two were going to leave the dance floor again only to realise couples had gathered all around and wouldn’t move for two volleyball kids who want to avoid getting flustered. _Double shit_. Daichi sighed and then smiled “I guess we’ll just have to dance”. Suga let out a quiet laugh “I guess so”. It felt like they were the only people on earth to Suga. His eyes met Daichi’s as they danced around the floor. Studying his outfit and facial features again. It was an certainly understatement to say that Suga was very in the moment. So in the moment, in fact, that without thinking he let the words “can I kiss you?” Slip out of his mouth. He froze in shock as he realised what he said “Oh. OH. I said that out loud. Just ignore me I didn’t mean to say it I’m just such a hopeless romantic and these sort of moments just really remind me of in romantic movies you see when they dance together and-“. Suga would have rambled on and on if he wasn’t cut out by lips meeting his. His eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

As Daichi pulled back he smiled “You talk too much when you’re flustered”


End file.
